


Impeccable Boyfriend

by Liza0111



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A collection of short stories of university AU Inasure, with Inaho probably studying something like physics or engineering, and Slaine being a biology major along with a psychology minor. The chapters are independent of each other. Mostly fluff. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of short stories of university AU Inasure, with Inaho probably studying something like physics or engineering, and Slaine being a biology major along with a psychology minor. The chapters are independent of each other. Mostly fluff. Hope you like it!

 

 

“Slanie. That is too much caffeine in one day.”

 

Slaine almost screamed when he sees Inaho reaching for his coffee mug. He immediately moves his cup to the other side of the table before Inaho can get to it. “I need it! I have a paper to turn in tomorrow morning and an exam to study for!” Staring at Inaho with his wide turquoise eyes, Slaine makes it clear that he will not allow him to take this away from him. Not his coffee.

 

“But this is your fourth cup.” Inaho frowns. He may appear to be emotionless most of the time, but Slaine knows how stubborn he can be. “Plus, you need to get some sleep for your exam.”  

 

“I would sleep if I have the time to sleep.” Slaine growls as he types furiously on his laptop. Finals week is always unforgiving. This paper is worth a large portion of his grade so he has been working on it tirelessly on top of all the other school work he had been given. Despite his best efforts, Slaine is still slightly behind on his coursework and he doesn’t felt prepared for this upcoming exam. But a deadline is a deadline. He has to get this paper done before he can move on and study for his classes.

 

Seems like it’s another sleepless night. He thinks pessimistically.

 

Inaho gazes at the textbooks sitting on the table thoughtfully. “Which exam do you have tomorrow?”

 

“Biology.” Slaine sighs, he actually enjoys this class a lot, but it will be impossible for him to organize all his notes and study them all in one night.

 

Without saying a word, Inaho walked over and takes a seat next to Slaine. He turns on his laptop and flips the textbook and Slaine’s biology notebook open, his eyes quickly scanning the words on the page.

 

“What are you doing?” Confused, Slaine inquires.

 

“Making a study guide. It will save you some time when you study.” Replies Inaho without looking up from the textbook, typing every once in a while to jot down important points. “As long as you have these memorized and look over your notes, you should be fine tomorrow.”

 

“.......Inaho, it’s fine, you have your finals tomorrow too, you should go to bed early.” Knowing how much Inaho cares for him, Slaine couldn’t help but to feel a rush of warmth on the inside, but he doesn’t want Inaho to stay up late with him. Yes, he knows that Inaho can probably ace those exams in his sleep, but he should be using this time for himself.

 

“Two of them. Neither of which is more important than your health.” Inaho glances over at Slaine, his voice gentle. “Don’t worry. I won’t stay up that late. Just promise me that this is your last cup of coffee for tonight.”

 

“Okay. No more coffee.” Slaine smiles a little and agrees. With Inaho sitting by his side, he suddenly feels a lot calmer than before.

 

What was there to be feared when one of the smartest person he knows is sitting right next to him? He has got to do well on this paper and the biology exam tomorrow. He won’t let Inaho’s hard work go into waste.

 

 

Feeling a rush of motivation, Slaine begins to type again.

 


	2. Insomnia

 

 

Slaine can vividly remember the night before his entrance exam. He had spent months studying for this exam, countless hours staying at the library till late. Similar to many other students, he was definitely feeling the stress.

 

Perhaps it is because of the anxiety, Slaine can’t fall asleep no matter what he does. He can feel his heart beating fast against his chest, and his mind is filled with fear of failure. He is frustrated, but there is nothing he can do. After not being able to sleep for two hours, Slaine resigns to the fact that he might just have to go in and take the exam without getting much sleep.

 

Since he can’t sleep, he might as well just go study some more. Slaine tries to get out of bed as quietly as possible, yet his movement still wakes Inaho up. His burgundy eyes are filled with sleepiness at first, then he blinks a few times and sits up from the bed.

 

“Come here.” Slaine doesn’t even have to say anything, Inaho understands. He opens his arms and hugs Inaho tightly, “You are going to be fine.”

 

“I am just…….worried……” Slaine whispers. This exam matters too much. Although he honestly believes that he has spent enough time studying, there is no way of predicting what will happen tomorrow.

 

“You have been studying nonstop for the past couple of months, Slaine.” Inaho pats Slaine’s back softly. “You got three hours of sleep everyday on average all last week. You did all the practice tests you could get your hands on. You are prepared for this exam.” Noticing that his words seems to not have a big effect on Slaine’s anxiety level, Inaho changes his tactics: he lifts Slaine’s chin up gently and kisses him.

 

Slaine’s eyes widen in surprise, and his cheeks quickly turn red, his hands gripping on Inaho’s shirt and he closes his eyes. Getting kissed by Inaho always feels really…...good. Since Slaine knows that he is the first person that Inaho has ever dated, he has always wondered where he got that kissing skill from.

 

“Better?” Inaho lets go of him and Slaine blushes. He nods a little. It is strange, but that kiss actually has a calming effect to it.

 

“Try to get some sleep. I am right here.” Slaine feels like he is surrounded by Inaho’s warmth. He can feel Inaho’s hand gently stroking his hair and he is getting closer and he kisses him again, and again, and again. The kisses landed gently on his lips. And slowly Slaine begins to feel the sleepiness returning to him. He is very tired. Inaho is right. He has spent countless hours studying, and barely got any sleep all last week, he should be sleeping right now……

 

Before his consciousness drifts away, Slaine can feel the last kiss on his forehead, and a soft whisper of “good night, sleep well’ from Inaho.

 

And he falls asleep.

  
  
  


He can’t believe it.

 

Slaine is ecstatic when he received his test results. It is a nearly perfect score and he cannot be any happier. When he rushes into the kitchen to tell Inaho the good news, the first thing he sees is the brunette taking a cake out of the fridge. The smile on his face tells Slaine how proud he is of him.

  
  
  


“I knew you would do well. Let’s celebrate.”

 

 


	3. Rain

Rainy days are the worst.

 

Looking at the gray sky and pouring rain outside the window, Slaine realizes that he had forgotten to grab his umbrella before he left the door this morning. And to make matters worse, his next class is all the way on the other side of the campus, a good 15 minute walk from the building he is at now.

 

He has to take a quiz in his next class, so skipping isn’t an option. Seems like he will just have to walk in the rain and get soaked. Slaine sighs as he begins packing up his belongings. At least he didn’t bring his laptop with him today.

 

When he walks out the building’s entrance, he is shocked to see the the familiar face of a brown haired boy standing in front of the door, holding an umbrella.

 

It is Inaho.

 

“You forgot your umbrella today.” Inaho says calmly, “And I only brought one with me. Let’s walk together.”

 

“Thanks…...I forgot…...wait, shouldn’t you be in class right now?” Slaine stares at Inaho’s expressionless face, he memorized Inaho’s schedule on the first day of school. “Did you skip class just to be here?”

 

“It’s a lecture with 200 other people. It’s fine.” Inaho tilts his head slightly, his voice unconcerned. “I didn’t want you to walk in the rain.”

 

“It’s really not a big deal……” Slaine shakes his head in disbelief. There is just no way to predict this boy’s actions. But also at the same time, he is happy. He can feel how much Inaho cares about him and how much attention he pays around him…….he remembers every single bit of detail about him.

 

“It is a big deal. I don’t want you to get sick.” Inaho insists. He walks a little closer to Slaine so they are both under the umbrella. The close proximity to Inaho made Slaine feels somewhat shy, and Inaho reaches out and holds his hand. His heart skips a beat.

 

“Let’s walk home together after your class.”

 

“......Okay.”

 

Inaho Kaizuka, his impeccable boyfriend.

  


 


	4. How Can I Cheer You Up

Inaho Kaizuka stands outside of their bedroom frowning, looking about as lost and troubled as he can possibly get. The love of his life is currently sobbing into a pillow behind this closed door, and there is nothing he can do about it.

 

He sighs, knocking on the wooden door lightly. He has got to cheer Slaine up somehow.

  
  


Trial one: comforting Slaine verbally.

 

“Slaine. It is alright.”

Slaine is the one who is good at comforting people when they are upset or sad. By comparison, this really isn’t one of Inaho’s strengths, as he openly admits it himself.

 

“No! You don’t get it…….I failed that physics final…….I didn’t even…...finish……” Slaine’s voice drops. More sobbing coming from the other side of the door.  

 

“It’s going to be curved.” From what he heard, the exam Slaine took was absolutely impossible for everyone. He tries to point out that the professor will definitely curve it for the class, so it’s not the end of the world. Plus, Slaine had a good grade in this class before this test.

 

“I am still going to fail with the curve! It’s 40% of my overall grade! You even spent two nights tutoring me…….” It is true. To help Slaine prepare this exam, Inaho personally sat down with him and helped him with any practice problems he didn’t understand. After hearing the level of difficulty on the actual final, even Inaho was surprised. It was nothing like the problems that the professor gave out for homework. It is completely understandable why everyone thought it was hard.

 

“There is no hope…….Miracles don’t exist…….”

 

“......”

 

Trial one: failure.

  
  
  


Trial two: comforting Slaine with food.

 

light knock on the door again. Inaho just simply doesn’t give up. “Slaine, I made your favorite dessert, strawberry shortcake.” He even tries to make his voice sound extra cheerful, with little success.

 

“.......I just calculated my GPA. It’s all over.”

 

“Slaine.”

 

“I am going to have to retake this class…...I already registered classes for next semester and there is no room for this…...I am not going to graduate on time……” Inaho can picture Slaine sitting in the corner muttering all the worst possible outcomes, which is probably what he is doing now.

 

“Slaine. Strawberry shortcake.” Maybe he should consider taking some theatre classes to help him with this voice thing.

 

“I am sorry, Inaho, just leave me be.”

 

“.......”

 

Trial two: failure.

  
  
  


It seems like he will have to take an extreme measure to cheer Slaine up.

  
  
  


Half an hour later, Slaine finally noticed that it is completely silent outside. Inaho probably gave up and is using his time more productively. Slaine hugs his knees and sniffles. His eyes red and puffy from all the crying. And he remembers how he hasn’t eaten anything all day long. He kind of wants that strawberry shortcake Inaho was talking about now. But he is also tired and wants to take a nap (and never have to see his grades).

 

Just as Slaine was about to fall asleep, he hears some unusual noises from outside, followed by light knocking again.

 

“Slaine. Open the door.”

“I have a dog with me. Please open the door.”

  
  


……What?

Sure enough, Slaine hears the soft barking of a dog. He jumps out of the bed and races to the door.

What he sees is Inaho, carrying a small pomeranian in his arms.

The dog looks at him with big, dark eyes, wagging her tail happily. The excessive cuteness shoots through Slaine’s heart like a dart, and at that instant he completely forgets about his physics grade.

“Can I hold her? Please? Inaho?” Slaine has always loved animals, if it wasn’t because their apartment forbids pets he would have gotten a puppy a long time ago. Now he is beyond excited to see this adorable animal in front of him. He looks at the pomeranian with pure joy in his eyes.

“Of course.” Inaho gives the dog to Slaine and his face lights up. The pomeranian licks Slaine’s cheeks and he giggles happily. “Who is her owner?”

“A friend of mine. ” Inaho glances at how much fun Slaine was having playing with the dog, feeling slightly……left out. “She said we can keep her for this afternoon.”

Well, perhaps that is not entirely the truth.

__  
  


_“Inko. Can I borrow your dog for a few hours?”_

_“Inaho? Um I guess it’s fine……but why all of the sudden?”_

_“It’s important. Slaine is really upset right now.”_

_“……Okay.”_

__  
  


He will never forget that “I am so done with you lovey dovey couple” look Inko gave him.

 

At least it is a successful plan? The presence of a dog really did brighten Slaine’s mood. Seeing Slaine’s smile makes everything worth it.

Just as Inaho is about to exit the room, Slaine calls his name and he looks back.

“Inaho, um…….I am hungry now.” Blushing a little, Slaine grins at him, holding the dog in his arms.

“Let’s eat the cake together then.” Replies Inaho, his lips curving upwards.

  
  


Trial three: comforting Slaine by showing him small animals. Successful. Recorded for future references.

  
  
  



	5. Our Beginnings

Inaho met Slaine when they were both in high school. 

 

It wasn’t love at first sight. It started long before Inaho even realized it. When he finally noticed that he has fallen in love with the boy named Slaine Troyard, he can no longer take his eyes off him.

 

 

In certain ways, Slaine is almost the exact opposite of him. He is expressive with his feelings, and anyone can easily read his emotions. He is kind to everyone around him and never turns down anyone’s wishes.

 

His voice soft and gentle. His eyes full of light when he is happy. His smile reminds Inaho of sunflowers growing in the fields.

 

For the first time in his life, Inaho is perplexed. The type of affection he feels toward Slaine is alien to him, and he does not know how to approach it.

 

 

Perhaps he should start out with becoming friends with him.

That was the idea Inaho first had in mind, but the plan somehow backfired.

 

He knows that Slaine struggled with physics a lot, so he tries to offer him some help by pointing out his mistakes and explaining the concepts to him. However, rather than seeing Inaho as a “friendly” person, Slaine seems to believe that Inaho takes great pleasure in teasing and mocking him.

 

“Yes, I know what rayleigh scattering is! For the fifteenth time!” Slaine storms out the classroom, cheeks flushed. Inaho can’t understand why Slaine is so angry, but he certainly understands that this approach isn’t working.

 

It gets even worse after that day. Two days later in physical education, Inaho slips and accidentally pushes Slaine, who is standing in front of him, into the pool. Although he apologizes immediately, from the expression on the pale blond’s face he can imagine that Slaine probably thinks that he did it on purpose.

 

Inaho doesn’t know what he can do anymore. It almost seems like the more effort he put into becoming closer to Slaine Troyard, the worse their relationship becomes.

 

Opportunities always presents itself at the most unexpected times. Two days later, Slaine is absent from school. Inaho hears that he caught the cold.

 

So right after school, Inaho brings his notes and two bags of groceries to the Troyard’s house.

 

 

Considering their last interaction did not go well, Inaho had formulated multiple different dialogues in his head to prepare for any situation. The worst possible outcome is Slaine kicking him out after seeing his face.

 

Hopefully he won’t do that. Inaho thinks to himself as he rings the doorbell.

 

After a brief moment, he hears a faint sound of footsteps and Slaine unlocked the door. His face appear behind the door crack, and Inaho can tell that he is obvious ill. His face is a little red, probably from the fever. Slaine leans against the doorframe weakly, and his eyes widen in surprise when he sees Inaho. “Kaizuka…….?”

 

“You didn’t come to school today, so I thought you might need the notes from today’s lecture.” He detects Slaine’s glimpse falls on the grocery bags he is holding. “I thought you might be too sick to cook for yourself, so I also bought some food over. I can make dinner if you let me borrow your kitchen.” If it was just a classmate in class, Inaho probably would have simply drop off his notebook. But Slaine is different.

 

Slaine eyes Inaho doubtfully, but he is clearly not in the condition to be arguing with the brunette. Inaho’s heartbeat is raising and he actually feels slightly nervous about the blond’s reaction to his sudden visit, but as usual, he doesn’t let any of his emotions show on his face.

 

“If this is not too much trouble for you…...I will accept your offer with gratitude…...” Slaine says softly, Inaho notices the sweat on the boy’s forehead; Slaine looks like he can barely support himself. _He is really sick._

 

As if to prove Inaho correct, as soon as Slaine attempts to turn back towards the house so Inaho can enter, he loses his balance and collapses. Inaho rushes forward and catches Slaine before he hits the floor.

 

“Slaine? Are you alright?” Holding Slaine in his arms makes Inaho realize his body temperature is alarmingly high. Slaine is hardly conscious and looks at him with hazy eyes. Inaho decides that it would be wise to first take his temperature and determine if he should call an ambulance.

It only takes Inaho a couple of second to locate Slaine’s room. After carrying Slaine to his bed, Inaho finds a thermometer and takes his temperature. The number that appears on the thermometer is 102°F, if Slaine’s temperature continues to rise, he will have to call a doctor. Inaho watches the pale blond sleeps on the bed. He has placed a wet towel over his forehead to help him cool down, hopefully it soothes his discomfort more or less.

 

The next step in treating a fever is a nutritious meal. This is not a difficult task for Inaho, as he is used to preparing meals for him and his sister, Yuki.

 

What he brought over is more than enough to make dinner for two people. After setting a cup of water next to Slaine’s bed, Inaho gets up and starts working in the kitchen.

 

 

When he returns to Slaine’s room, Slaine has already woken up. Again, he looks at Inaho with surprise in his eyes. However, this time the shock seems to be elicit from the tray of food he is holding.

 

“How are you feeling?” Slaine’s condition has obviously improved. Inaho put the tray down and without thinking, puts his hand cover Slaine’s forehead to check his temperature. Slaine stiffens at his touch but doesn’t push his hand away. “The temperature has dropped.”

 

“I am feeling much better……um…...thank you.” Slaine peeks at him nervously and turns away quickly. “......you know how to cook?”

 

“Yes. I am usually the one that cooks at my house. My sister works in the military.” On the tray there is a bowl of chicken soup, a plate of steamed vegetables, and some sliced fruit. Inaho tried to keep the food light. Slaine makes a face at the oranges. “I’ve never liked oranges.”

 

“Oranges are rich in vitamin C. They are good for you.” Inaho explains, although he does find Slaine’s reaction to oranges rather…...adorable. Orange is actually Inaho’s second favorite color. His favorite is the color of Slaine’s eyes. “Are you hungry? You need to eat something.”

 

Slaine nods without saying anything else and takes the tray from Inaho. Inaho hypothesizes that perhaps he hasn’t eaten anything all day long.

 

Watching Slaine eat quietly, Inaho realizes that this may be his only chance. If he doesn’t clear up the misunderstanding between them, he might not get another opportunity ever again. “I am sorry about what happened last time.” He sees Slaine looking up at him in astonishment, Inaho has always been straightforward with his words, right to the point. “I didn’t mean to anger you in physics. I was……trying to help. If that bothers you, I will stop.” He quickly added, “and the pool was a complete accident. I apologize.”

 

“I…….I should apologize for snapping at you the other day too. I didn’t mean to. Sorry.” Slaine lowers his gaze sheepishly, “and thank you for taking care of me today. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t came over. And the food is delicious.”

 

Before Inaho get the chance to speak again, he finds himself lost for words.

Because Slaine Troyard has turn towards him and is smiling at him, the exact smile that he has always dream of seeing, the one that reminds him of sunflowers.

 

“Hey, Kaizuka, you are actually a lot easier to get along with than I had imagined.”

 

 

 

That night, his sister beams as soon as she sees her little brother walking into the house. “Oh, Nao-kun, something good happened today, didn’t it?”

 

“.......I suppose you can say that.” Inaho knows exactly where this conversation is going. “Have you eaten dinner yet? I can go make something……”

 

“Don’t change the topic on me! I know you are hiding something! Come on tell me Nao-kun—”

 

“I have homework to do. Good night Yuki-nee.”

 

Hurrying upstairs before Yuki can stop him, Inaho closes the door and ignores his sister’s demanding protests. He sighs softly, then slowly, a smile begins to spread on his face.

 

_He left the Troyard household only after making sure everything is situated for Slaine. He knows that both of Slaine’s parents have passed away a long time ago and that Slaine lives alone. He wants to ensure that Slaine will be okay after he leaves._

_“If anything happens, you can call me.” He said, “I can come by tomorrow if you want……” Tomorrow is Saturday so they don’t have to go to school. He glanced at Slaine, who was covering half of his face with the blanket._

_“......If you don’t mind the trouble, I guess it’s fine with me……” Slaine whispered, taking quick peek at Inaho. “Plus, you might need your physics notebook for homework.”_

_“See you tomorrow then.” He doesn’t mind me visiting him. Knowing that made Inaho happy, excited, even._

_“Okay, see you tomorrow, Kaizuka.”_

_“Inaho.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“You can call me Inaho.”_

_“Okay, um, Inaho.”_

_“Good night.”_

 

 

His heartbeat is irregular again.

The sound of Slaine Troyard calling his name is better than he can ever imagine.

And his smile……

 

Shaking his head, Inaho forces himself to concentrate on something that is more important.

 

For example, what should he make for Slaine tomorrow?

 

He left plenty of food at his house, so he probably doesn’t need to go to the supermarket again tomorrow…….

 

If Yuki-nee sees the expression he has on his face right now, she would probably start screaming and saying things like “this is not the Nao-kun I know! What did you do with Nao-kun?”

 

 

After that day, his relationship with Slaine Troyard changed drastically. The change is so noticeable that even the other people in his class are aware of it. The pale blond and the brunette are always seen together, no matter where they go.

 

 

It would take another two weeks before Slaine texts him for the first time.

It would take another three weeks before he goes to the pale blond’s house again to work on a project.

It would take another three weeks and two days before Inaho begins regularly making lunch for Slaine.

It would take another four weeks before Inaho takes Slaine to the aquarium after learning his love for marine mammals.

 

 

——It would take another four weeks and three days before Inaho Kaizuka officially asks Slaine Troyard out.

 

And Slaine, with a shy smile on his face, replies “yes” to Inaho’s question.

 

  



End file.
